


Good Luck, Lover Boy!

by princeofvoid



Category: Persona 4, Persona 4: Dancing All Night
Genre: Angst I guess, Awkward cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Nothing major though, cause you know yu complains to her about his love life, cute gay boys, dancing all night era, headcanon - yu is awful at texting, like idk yu gets kinda sad about stuff, probably some smut, rise is tired of waiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeofvoid/pseuds/princeofvoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke and Yu share a room at the hotel Rise so kindly offered to put them up in while the Investigation Team helped her out with her comeback appearance. Rise, however, bored of listening to Yu complain about how much he likes yosuke, left them both a present surprise.<br/>A room for two, with only one bed.</p><p>(some spoilers for DAN, ill try to keep it to a minimum though. also explores some kinda angsty stuff relating to the murders and stuff. rated for later chapters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“C’mon partner! We’ve got the room to ourselves for the night, I wanna hear all about the city.”

“Yosuke, we spoke on the phone at least once a week, never mind the constant texting, I don’t lead that interesting of a life.” Yu grumbled as an excited Yosuke dragged him down the hallway to the room they would be sharing. “Besides, don’t you think we should practice some?” 

“Yu, you’re a quiet guy. I get that! I accept it!” Yosuke shoved his shoulder into the door pausing to drop his bag down with a huff. ”It's probably one of the reasons you’re the best partner I could ask for, really. But texting you, is hell. Literal hell. Trust me, I’ve had my fair share of hellish experiences, but texting you is probably number one. It ranks above Kanji learning that me and Ted didn’t eat proper meals most nights, so he came over and cooked for us for almost an entire week. A week! Have you seen that man when he cooks? He wears a frilly pink apron, says something about how it makes the food taste better or something.” Stopping to breathe, Yosuke noticed Yu leaning casually against the wall, looking at him with an unfathomable look in his eyes. “Partner?” 

Seeming to realize what he was doing, Yu jumped away from the wall, composing himself and veiling his emotions. “You must be tired, huh Yosuke?” Blinking, the brunette struggled to register the look that was just on his partners face, to him it had seemed almost adoring, but surely that was a mistake. He chastised himself for saying something before he knew what that look meant. “Maybe we should get some sleep before we have to practice with the others. Besides, I wanna check out the bedrooms.” 

“You mean we aren’t sleeping on the couches in here?” 

“No, Yosuke. This is just the entertainment area, there’s bedrooms in the back.” Yu smirked at his friend as he walked by him, sprawled out on the couch. He opened the door he assumed led to the bedrooms, and was greeted by - a little less - than what he expected. Half of what he expected, to be exact. Walking over to the sprawling double bed he noticed a note card with his name, written in Rise’s distinctive scrawl. 

 

_ Good Luck lover boy! _

_ ~ Rise _

_ PS: You’re welcome Senpai <3 _

 

Trust Rise to pull something like this, he thought to himself. Sighing, he threw himself down on the bed, tucking the note card in his pocket. Yosuke, driven by curiosity, pulled himself from the couch and wandered after his partner. He was met with the - admittedly pleasing - sight of Yu sprawled out on the bed, jacket tossed aside, legs spread, his left arm thrown across his face as if he was shielding himself from the ceiling. Not wishing to repeat his earlier mistake, Yosuke stayed quiet, and instead focused on the way Yu’s fingers twitched occasionally, the way his muscled legs were straining against the not-quite-too-small stretchy jeans Rise had put him in. He moved closer to the silver haired boy, completely without meaning to. He noticed the gentle curve of his lips and the way they were parted ever so slightly. Yu stiffened slightly, then peeked an eye out from under his arm. 

“Admiring the view, partner?” The last word was emphasised, not mocking but playful, yet hesitant. Caught, Yosuke felt himself blush, his hand rushed to cover his face and - oh god was that drool? Was he just drooling? 

“I-I u-uh-” Unable to form a coherent word, let alone structure a sentence, Yosuke elected to take a page out of Yu’s book and shut up. After a brief moment of silence, he sat up, his hair was dishevelled and for once, he looked more than a little unsure of himself. 

“There’s uh- there’s only one bed.” If Yosuke’s face was red before, it was crimson now, it rivaled Yukiko’s favourite cardigan. “I don’t mind sleeping on the couch, though.” 

“No, it’s fine. I mean, Yukiko and Chie share the same bed all the time, what’s the difference?” Yosuke really hoped he didn’t catch on to the fact that Yukiko and Chie had been trying to date in secret anytime soon. He wasn’t quite ready for that conversation just yet. 

“I don’t suppose there is one, I just figured ‘up close and personal’ with another guy wasn’t your style, Yosuke.” 

“Don’t talk to me about style while you’re wearing those pants, partner.” 

“I could take them off if you’d like?” They had slipped so easily into their usual banter that Yu didn’t quite realize just how nervous he was about sharing a bed with Yosuke. Under normal circumstances, that wouldn’t have slipped out. Groping for a subject change Yu noticed the plastic bag hung on the wardrobe door. “Looks like Rise got you a pair too.” 

Sure enough, when yosuke pulled down the bag it held his very own stretchy tight jeans and an obnoxious looking ‘school’ uniform. He groaned, tossing the clothes onto the floor and flopping on the bed next to Yu. 

“Won’t they get crinkled like that?” 

“Authenticity.” he mumbled, his face stuffed into the mattress. Yu chuckled, and flopped down next to him. 

“So, what do you want to know about the city? Ask any questions you’d like, I’ll do my best to talk you to sleep.” 

“I’d never fall asleep on you, partner!” He’d done exactly that at least four times in the past. “Girlfriend?”

“Nope.” Always the same old song and dance with Yosuke. 

“Why not? The girls in Inaba won’t shut up about you.” 

“Studies.” Always the same answer from Yu, but Yosuke wasn’t buying it this time.

“We both know you don’t need to study partner. What’s the real reason?”

“Heh, I dunno Yosuke. I’ve tried, but I left my heart in Inaba.” Now they were getting somewhere. Yu sat up, propping himself against some pillows. “It’s been hard to connect with people, you know? It’s like there’s this huge rift between me and everyone else, the murders and Adachi and personas - everything - it's just another thing that separates me from the other students. Missing a whole year didn’t help things either, what friends I did have moved on, and making new ones is rather difficult. Sometimes I wish it had never happened, but then I realize that then I might not have met you and the others and I reckon it's worth it for that.” It was all worth it for Yosuke alone, but Yu didn’t feel up to saying as much. 

“Geez partner, I had no idea. You could’ve said something, Junes doesn’t pay too well but I could’ve come and visited occasionally. Would’ve, if you’d asked.” Yosuke sat up and moved next to Yu, he tentatively wrapped an arm around his shoulders, offering comfort. Yu leaned into his touch, not realizing just how much he had needed it, genuine support and comfort and a hug. Before either of them realized it, they were fully wrapped around each other, Yosuke holding Yu as he wound himself closer. They stayed like that in silence for a while. Instinctively Yosuke bent to place a gentle kiss on Yu’s head. 

His head craned up in surprise, before Yosuke could begin to regret what he had done, Yu closed the distance and kissed him on the mouth. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i didn't expect this to get a reaction, let alone a positive one so I figured I'd keep at it.   
> I really enjoyed writing this so its going to have more plot than originally intended so that I can flesh things out. I'm using the premise from DAN but I'll probably alter the story some so nothing gets ruined. thanks for all the feedback and stuff. hope you like it.

After about five minutes of silence, Yosuke started to apologize. Four minutes of hyperspeed apologies later, Yosuke started to freak out - just a little.   
“That just happened, you kissed me. I kissed you.” He’d been pacing back and forth since it happened, leaving Yu to do what he does best - sit in silence and organize his thoughts. Yosuke’s nervous babble provided the perfect amount of time for Yu to do exactly that. Yosuke’s freak out was nearing the eleven minute mark. Yu had to speak up now, else Yosuke would enter complete panic-shutdown mode. He’d learned to time Yosuke’s panicking, so he’d know exactly when he could be reached, versus when there was nothing left but to comfort him and make sure he doesn’t hurt himself.   
“Yosuke, breathe.” Yu watched as he took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. “Better?”   
“Better.” Yosuke sat on the bed opposite Yu, he could tell that his partner had something to say. Probably a long-winded spiel about how this was just a mistake and they could move on and just be friends. He’d probably volunteer to sleep on the sofa, and promise it would never leave this room. Just as Yosuke felt his breathing quicken, Yu spoke up.   
“Do you remember the day we got our powers? I know we don’t talk about people’s shadows but, I think you need to hear this. That day, I felt something I’d never felt before, seeing that thing - that other you - I wanted to protect you, even if it meant my life. Yes, we saved the others and yes, I wanted to protect them. With you it was different - selfish. I had only just started getting to know you, and nothing was getting in the way of that. As the year continued that feeling never ebbed, I wanted nothing more than to protect you and get to know you, even if it meant keeping things from you. So I did.  
“Rise is the only one who knows, believe it or not, she pulled this stunt on purpose. I don’t suppose I blame her considering all the times she’s listened to me ramble on about you. You asked me why I hadn’t dated, the answer I gave was the truth but not all of it. I meant it when I said I left my heart in Inaba, I left it with you.” Yu paused to give Yosuke a chance to absorb what he said, and to a lesser extent, kick him out. When he didn’t say anything, Yu got up to leave.   
“You bastard!” Yosuke was on his feet, in Yu’s face. “How could you! You have no idea how awkward it was to tell Kanji the reason I said all that stuff was because I didn’t want you to be suspicious.” Yosuke’s mask of mock anger fell away. “Y’know the cooking thing, with the pink apron? Yeah he was teaching me how to cook. I wanted to try and make you something for when you visited, given how amazing your skills are I figured I could use a lesson or two.” His face went an alarming shade of red when he noticed how intensely Yu was watching him. He fidgeted on the spot, Yu’s gaze never wavered. “Uh, partner?”   
“Hanamura?”  
“What is it?”   
“Could I kiss you again?”   
Yosuke chuckled and tackled him onto the bed. In between quick kisses managed to say, “You had to ask?” Yu laughed into his lips, trying to say something but his words were lost between them. Time lost its meaning as they tumbled around the bed, kissing each other and talking.   
“Are we going to tell the others?”   
“You may be superman when it comes to staying composed, but I crack under an ounce of pressure. Teddie has exhausted me, I have no secrets anymore. Housewives yelling at me for something that's not my fault? No issue. Someone giving me a questioning look in regards to something that's 100% a thing? No can do, partner.”   
“Is that what we are then? 100% a thing?”   
“Yeah well, I guess so? That’s how I imagined it’d go anyway. Judging by your moving speech earlier, you aren’t opposed to the idea.”   
“So then, partner, how about a date later? We could catch a movie after the festival, or grab a bite to eat somewhere nice?”   
“I don’t think I’m gunna be up for something that adventurous after the ordeal we’re up against. I’m not made for dancing, dude.” As if mentioning the festival summoned her, Rise hammered on the door to their room. Yu reluctantly pulled himself off the bed to answer her. 

“Come on you guys! One more time, from the top!” Rise was not a kind coach. They had been dancing for what felt like days. Yosuke was ready to collapse.   
“Rise, please! I will get on my knees and beg can we please have fifteen minutes?” His pleas fell on deaf ears, or rather, consciously ignoring ones. Rise looked him in the eye as she hit the play button, restarting the song. Yu shot him a sympathetic look. Yu had been exercising regularly, so this level of activity was no issue. He made an effort to stay in shape in case anything ever happened, again.   
“Okay, I think you guys deserve a break, since Yosuke has been complaining the most, I’ll let Teddie choose what he wants to do.” Rise grinned that million dollar smile, prompting a loud and dramatic groan from Yosuke.  
“Can we go see the other girls?”   
“Sure thing, Teddie! Kanami Mashita is shooting for the LMB festival now, we could pop in and say hi.” Rise herded the group into the hall and bounced away, leaving them to hurry after her. Anyone else would’ve been blinded by the flashes and stage lights, but Rise remained unfazed as she burst into Kanami’s shoot. “Hey Kanami, how’s things going? Wanna take five and meet my friends?”   
The group exchanged pleasantries, Yosuke was starstruck, despite being friends with the real life Risette. Yu watched as he stumbled over his words and blushed, it was pretty cute. Under normal circumstances, seeing Yosuke tumble and fawn over a girl would make him uncomfortable, but now that everything was out in the open, he understood that Yosuke was actually just a huge fanboy. The group was interrupted by a knock on the door.   
“Kanami, have you seen your group members anywhere?” Kyoka Ochimizu entered the room, everything about the woman was abrupt and cold. Kanami visibly changed in her presence.   
“N-no ma’am.”   
“Is something wrong?” Yu spoke up, he had dealt with the woman before and was likely the best suited to do so again.   
“Yes, they’re missing. Should they fail to turn up in time for the LMB festival I’m afraid you won’t be performing alongside Risette.” Everyone began to mumble angrily at that, Yukiko and Chie looked ready for a fight.   
“Was there anything mysterious about their disappearances?” Yu had a gut feeling, and that was almost never a good thing.   
“Yes, they all seemed to have vanished around midnight and without a trace. I’m sure it’s just a coincidence though.” Naoto, ever the quick mind, bit back whatever remark she wanted to say in regards to that one. Yu nodded a quick thanks her way.   
Out of nowhere, yellow ribbons began moving towards Kanami, everyone moved to push her out of the way but Kyoka got there first. Kyoka was sucked up and taken away, the team had no choice but to go after her. With Yu’s suspicions confirmed, he became really thankful for that time spent in the gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be more 'e' rated


End file.
